Girly Dolly
Gacha Summary - At the Mansion with Full Moon Art was a Remix Premium Gacha available from 02/25/2017 to 02/27/2017. It includes 5 ‘Number of Plays’ Items and 27Gacha Items. For a limited time, the Bonus included 1 VIP Gacha Ticket, 1 Premium Rare Gacha Ticket, 1 10Play Premium Gacha Ticket, 2 Premium Gacha Ticket, 10000 Smile Point, 4 MAX Charge Drink and 10 Charge Drink from the CocoPPa Play 3rd Anniversary Promo 2. The Gacha Promo includes a ‘Trade without Doubling’ promotion. Gacha Rates *Rare: 1.0% *Other: 99.0% Images Number of Plays (Avatar Decor) Doll Stand ver.A brown.jpg|(Avatar Decor) Doll Stand ver.A brown (1 Play) (Head Accessories) Dolly Cameo Bonnet ver.A green.jpg|(Head Accessories) Dolly Cameo Bonnet ver.A green (3 Plays) (Avatar Decor) Doll Royal Saucer Rack ver.A brown.jpg|(Avatar Decor) Doll Royal Saucer Rack ver.A brown (5 Plays) (Hairstyle) Dolly Short Bob Hair ver.A green.jpg|(Hairstyle) Dolly Short Bob Hair ver.A green (7 Plays) (Tops) Dolly Cameo One-Piece ver.A green.jpg|(Tops) Dolly Cameo One-Piece ver.A green (15 Plays) Missing: * (Show Items) Dolly Chandelier Decor2 ver.1 (25 Plays) Gacha Items (Face) Dolly Wide Open Eyes Wonder Face ver.A yellow.jpg|(Face) Dolly Wide Open Eyes Wonder Face ver.A yellow (Face) Dolly Wide Open Eyes Wonder Face ver.A purple.jpg|(Face) Dolly Wide Open Eyes Wonder Face ver.A purple (Face) Dolly Gentle Wondering Face ver.A yellow.jpg|(Face) Dolly Gentle Wondering Face ver.A yellow (Face) Dolly Gentle Wondering Face ver.A purple.jpg|(Face) Dolly Gentle Wondering Face ver.A purple (Tops) Dolly Cameo One-Piece ver.A pink.jpg|(Tops) Dolly Cameo One-Piece ver.A pink (Tops) Dolly Cameo One-Piece ver.A purple.jpg|(Tops) Dolly Cameo One-Piece ver.A purple (Tops) Dolly Cameo One-Piece ver.A blue.jpg|(Tops) Dolly Cameo One-Piece ver.A blue (Tops) Dolly Classical Dress ver.A red.jpg|(Tops) Dolly Classical Dress ver.A red (Tops) Dolly Classical Dress ver.A purple.jpg|(Tops) Dolly Classical Dress ver.A purple (Tops) Dolly Classical Dress ver.A blue.jpg|(Tops) Dolly Classical Dress ver.A blue (Tops) Dolly Boy Style ver.A red.jpg|(Tops) Dolly Boy Style ver.A red (Tops) Dolly Boy Style ver.A purple.jpg|(Tops) Dolly Boy Style ver.A purple (Tops) Dolly Boy Style ver.A blue.jpg|(Tops) Dolly Boy Style ver.A blue (Hairstyle) Dolly Long Twin Tails ver.A yellow.jpg|(Hairstyle) Dolly Long Twin Tails ver.A yellow (Hairstyle) Dolly Long Twin Tails ver.A pink.jpg|(Hairstyle) Dolly Long Twin Tails ver.A pink (Hairstyle) Airy Permed Short Hair ver.A yellow.jpg|(Hairstyle) Airy Permed Short Hair ver.A yellow (Hairstyle) Airy Permed Short Hair ver.A brown.jpg|(Hairstyle) Airy Permed Short Hair ver.A brown (Head Accessories) Dolly Cameo Bonnet ver.A pink.jpg|(Head Accessories) Dolly Cameo Bonnet ver.A pink (Head Accessories) Dolly Cameo Bonnet ver.A purple.jpg|(Head Accessories) Dolly Cameo Bonnet ver.A purple Missing: * (Pant&Skirt) Dolly Pumps and Drawers ver.A red/black * (Hand Accessories) Cameo Key and Book ver.A red/pink * (Body Accessories) Shoulder Hanging Art Frame ver.A pink/purple * (Avatar Decor) Dolly Chair and Book ver.A red/brown Promotion Trade without Doubling (Promotion) Girly Dolly (Remix) - Trade without Doubling.jpg|Trade without Doubling for (Body Accessories) Shoulder Hanging Art Frame ver.A purple (Face) Dolly Gentle Smile Face ver.A blue.jpg|(Face) Dolly Gentle Smile Face ver.A blue (Tops) White Chiffon Ribbon Dress ver.A white.jpg|(Tops) White Chiffon Ribbon Dress ver.A white (Hairstyle) Dolly Short Bob Hair ver.A brown.jpg|(Hairstyle) Dolly Short Bob Hair ver.A brown (Head Accessories) Dolly Cameo Bonnet ver.A red.jpg|(Head Accessories) Dolly Cameo Bonnet ver.A red Missing * (Show Items) Dollhouse Lobby Stage ver.1 (unofficial name) * (Tops) Sitting on Dollies Chair ver.A red (unofficial name) Others (Banner) Girly Dolly (Remix) - Promotion.jpg|Girly Dolly's Promotion Banner (Sub-Banner) Girly Dolly (Remix).jpg|Girly Dolly's Sub-Banner (Sub-Banner) Girly Dolly (Remix) - Promotion.jpg|Girly Dolly's Promotion Sub-Banner Category:Gacha Category:Premium Gacha Category:Remix Gacha